


Warrior

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [81]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'they like me/ 'cause I'm a warrior'





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardlyary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyary/gifts).



> password = equionox


End file.
